


Warrior

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: A cute one-shot of Elias and Alastair.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Elias Carstairs, Elias Carstairs/Alastair Carstairs, Elias Carstairs/Cordelia Carstairs, Elias Carstairs/Sona Carstairs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alastair pushed open the door to his father’s study, and peered inside. The room was small and cozy. The walls were lined with rows and rows of books, some of them even double-lined on the shelves. His father was seated at the big mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the room. His blonde head was bent over a book, but Alastair couldn’t see the title. “Father?” he asked as he made his way into the room. “What are you reading?” 

Elias popped his head up, a smile breaking across his face. The witchlight in the room made the scar on his jaw stand out sharply. “Hello, son,” he said. He pushed his chair back slightly, opening his arms open wide for Alastair. “Come here, and I’ll show you.” 

Alastair ran to his father, crawling excitedly into his lap. He delighted in the feeling of having Elias’s strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. He looked up at his father and asked again, “What are you reading?” Alastair was a rather impatient and curious child, which, according to Sona, was a deadly combination. 

Elias chuckled. “Oh, yes,” he murmured. He closed the book so Alastair could read the title. “A Complete History of Rare Demons and Other Creatures,” Elias read out. “I’m just brushing up on the facts, son. So many Shadowhunters focus on the ordinary demons, the ones we encounter the most. While that is necessary, I just feel that some of us should know about the lesser known demons.”

Alastair gazed up at his father. To him, his father was the best Shadowhunter in the world. Elias had told him countless stories of the battles he had been in, the demons he had slain. He remembered the story of the Greater Demon Yanluo, a demon that had been terrorizing China, and had even killed Alastair’s Uncle Jonah. Elias had slain the demon with Cortana, saving hundreds of both mundane and Nephilim lives. “Father, I want to be like you one day. I want to be a great Shadowhunter, and kill demons!”

Elias smiled, running his hand through Alastair’s dark hair. “You will be a great Shadowhunter,” he said. “Actually, you already are one. You come from a long line of Nephilim warriors, and that warrior blood is coursing through your veins.” 

Alastair leaned his head down onto his father’s broad shoulder. He thought for a moment. Finally, he said, “What if I’m not a good warrior, though? What if I can’t swing swords or throw daggers?”

Elias shook his head, not really surprised by his son’s outrageous questions. This was not uncommon for him. He placed a hand on Alastair’s chest, right over his heart so he could feel it beating beneath his palm. “You are only a child, Alastair,” he said to him, his voice soft. “There is no need to fret over things like that now. I promise you, when you are old enough to begin training, I will teach you how to fight like a true warrior.” He lowered his voice then, as if what he was about to say was a secret. “But always remember, my son, that it is what your heart contains that determines if you are a warrior. Any soul on this earth can be a fighter or a soldier, but if their heart isn’t in the right place, it is all for nothing. And trust me, I see a warrior in you, Alastair.” 

Alastair nodded slowly, taking in his father’s words. After a few moments, he seemed content. “I’m a warrior, Father!” he exclaimed, his voice full of childlike excitement and innocence. 

Elias smiled down at his son lovingly. “Yes, you are Alastair.” He tightened his arms around his son, hugging him close. “I love you.”

Alastair leaned into his father’s embrace. “I love you too, papa.” 

The two of them sat like that for a few more moments, until Elias dropped his arms. He placed his hands on Alastair’s shoulders, pulling away from him to flash a father-like stare. “What do you think your mother and little sister have gotten themselves into this afternoon?” he asked. “How about we go find out?”

Alastair nodded his head, his hair flying in every other direction. “Alright, Father,” he said. He hopped down from Elias’s lap, waiting eagerly for his father to stand. Alastair loved spending time with his father, mother, and sister. It was hard to do sometimes, since they moved around so often. 

Once Elias had gotten his things together, he grabbed Alastair’s tiny hand, walking with him down the hallway. He looked down at his little boy, a smile forming on his lips. He had never expected to get married, much less have children. But now that he was a father, he didn’t want it any other way. I hope I can make you proud, son, Elias thought to himself as he and Alastair continued on their quest to find the rest of their family.


End file.
